You Know Nothing
by xxLittleMiss009xx
Summary: Mulder for years has been wrapped up in the grief of loosing his sister, maybe somtimes forgetting that he was not allone in his grief.


You Know Nothing

_Kind of bizarre idea that I had not quite sure where im going with it at the moment. Things may be mixed up and confused and all over the place (a little bit like my life) but it'll be fun so read on!!_

_You know the drill; I don't own the characters, im not getting any money blah blah blah, ooo but all reviews welcome. _

The cold wind swept through the streets of Washington as a certain FBI agent pulled his coat tighter around his body fighting to keep the cold from stealing the little warmth that he had left. He turned the corner and strode toward the café, their meeting point, the knowledge of being inside very shortly amongst the warmth was too much to bear and so the last few yards he jogged and entered the building.

The room consisted of people sitting with mugs filled with hot liquid, steam brimming over the tops of their containers, and their consumers sat conversing aimlessly amongst themselves. The smell of coffee beans and cinnamon from the counter was overwhelming and for a brief moment he closed his eyes to savour the atmosphere.

"Mulder"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound if a familiar voice sitting in the far corner of the room, he smiled and made his way through the maze of scattered chairs towards her. Her red hair subtly blended in with the Christmas decorations that littered the walls of the café her smile radiated warmth of its own as she stood up from her comfy chair to greet him.

His arms soon found their way to her hips and he protectively wrapped them around her taking in her scent as she reciprocated his actions by drawing him closer to her.

"Im guessing by the way you're clinging to me that it's cold out there"? She smiled as she said it slowly pulling away from him.

"Hmm not really" he replied "I just like being this close to you Scully"

Scully looked up and playfully whacked him on the arm for the remark.

"Come and sit down I already got you a coffee, I figured you might need one after today" she looked at him intregued to hear what he had to say from his meeting with skinner. Scully would have also had the pleasure of this meeting had she not had a doctors appoinment and avoided the routine ass kicking.

"You have no idea" he said taking a seat opposite her, removing his coat and placing it on the back of the chair. "We, no strike that, I, got the biggest beating in a long while, short of me and you getting 'romanticaly involved' with each other he pretty much coverd evrything that we've done or not done since we started"

"I don't understand, I thought that we were doing as they asked with regards to cases, keeping more focused on finding scientific answers instead of running off on a tangent" she paused for a moment and looked at the expresion that painted itself over mulders face, a smile crept onto her lips and her expresions mirrored those of her partners.

"Come on Scully, the finance sector wasn't too impressed with my trip to antartica a while back, anyway I don't care about the FBI, how did your doctors appointment go?"

"Evrythings fine Mulder, it was just routine, and I'm sorry for leaving you to face the mob alone, I guess ill have to make it up to you"

The smile widend across mulders face and he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively "Well Scully, I do have a few ideas actually" her eyebrows arched at this suggestion. "I'm sure you do Mulder however I don't want to be the one responsible for giving Skinner a heart attack and getting us both fired!"

"For you Scully it'd be worth it" the grin extended further across his face as he took a gulp of coffee.

"Shut up Mulder, and drink up we've got shopping to do, remember you agreed to come visit my mother with me this year" she smiled Skinner would have a stress related breakdown if he knew just how much time they had spent together lately and the fact that they were practicaly living together as Mulder hadn't left Scully's apartment for weeks, only going home to collect essentials to leave at Scully's.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, its not your mother I object to Scully its your brother, you know much he hates me!"

"Mulder" Scully whined "you promissed me you'd try and get along with him"

"Only because its you Scully" Mulder began to sulk as Scully leant across the table and took his hand in hers "I couldn't care what Bill thinks, or the FBI all I want is for you and me to enjoy christmas together ok?" She smiled at his childish behaviour as he looked at her then looked away.

"Mulder what is it?"

He turned back to face her, leant across the table, looked up and grinned "give us a kiss"

She titled her head slightly and saw the mistletoe hanging above them, without needing to think she leant in and kissed her partner slowly and sensualy.

Not wanting the moment to end the pair parted, Mulder turned to get his coat and held out a hand for Scully, she too gatherd her things and took the hand offered for her and the pair exited the warmth of the shop and back out into the cold.


End file.
